One windy night
by rippling0water0eyes
Summary: Hinata sits up on a hill, thinking about love, when who should arrive but the very boy she was dreaming about? NarutoxHinata


Fall was particularly warm this year. _"I wonder who he's with. What he's thinking about."_ Hinata sat on a tall hill, watching the stars, wondering about Naruto. She had attended a formal Hyuuga family party earlier and was still wearing her dress. It was a pale green dress that stopped at mid-calf. The straps fell off her shoulders and onto her forearms and it complimented her eyes perfectly. She sighed and looked up. "He'll never feel it the way I do. Not if I don't tell him." She spoke softly to herself.

"Hinata. What're you thinking about all alone up here?" A boy with spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes said, crouched behind her.

"N-Naruto?" She whipped around and a noticeable blush appeared on her face. She looked the other way to hide it. Naruto had come up here for a reason. He had been looking for Hinata, he wanted to ask her a question, did she feel the way he felt? But it was going to be hard, the moment had to be just right. Perfection, like her.

"H-hey Hinata? Do you mind if I sit with you?" Hinata closed her eyes tight. This wasn't happening, it had to be a dream. She nodded violently. Naruto took his seat next to her and turned to smile. He let out a subtle laugh and put his hands behind his head. He lay down in the grass, waiting for a few more stars to come out. "It's really pretty tonight, isn't it?" He searched her for an answer, but again, all she did was nod. He wanted to hear it, the soft sound of her voice, flowing through the air, lifting the mood, and lightening his eyes. "I... like your dress."

"It's not mine! I had to wear it for the–" Hinata reasoned and defended against wearing a dress. She brought her hands up to her face, but Naruto gently touched them before she could hide.

"No, really. It's pretty... on you..." She looked at him deeply, it made him nervous so he smiled and resumed the position he had been in before.

"Th-thank you... Naruto..."

"Hinata, the grass feels really good. Why don't you lay down?"

"I– I would..." Hinata searched for an excuse. "I might get cold." She said, looking down at the boy, but all he did was smile.

"I'll keep you warm. Promise." Hinata laid down in the grass, she kept her distance from Naruto. He scooted just a little closer each time she looked away. It made her smile, what he was doing.

"Naruto, you're making me a little nervous." She giggled.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to." He stopped at that spot, it was close enough for him. _"At least I get to be here with her, and she looks so beautiful tonight. But why can't I just tell her?"_ "Hey Hinata?"

"Huh?" She said so softly it was barely audible. They kept looking at the stars. The stars of a lifetime. Hinata turned to look at Naruto, _he _was her star, the one she loved to wish on.

"I actually came here today... because I was looking for you... I want to tell you something."

Hinata sat up, still looking at him. "Something..."

"Important." He sat up to.

"Naruto! Can I say something first? Because if I don't say it now, I don't think I ever will!" Hinata had her eyes closed tight and she was almost yelling.

"Anything." He put his hand on her shoulder.

The next thing she said, she _did _shout. "Naruto, I LOVE YOU!" Hinata quickly pushed his hand off of her shoulder and started to run.

"Hinata? Hinata, wait!" He started to chase her. He stumbled a few times, because he was so surprised, but he eventually caught her. When he did they were standing near a cherry blossom tree. She was still running and he caught her waist. He had one hand on either side, like they were dancing, and they could have been if she was facing him. "Hinata," Naruto slowly moved his hands around her waist until they were wrapped completely around her. He held her in a gentle hug. It was silent for a moment, all you could hear was the wind. Naruto was ready to finally tell her, Hinata was scared. The breeze blew Hinata's dress in the wind and a single cherry blossom fell to the ground. He put his chin on her head and, as soon as the cherry blossom hit... "Hinata, I love you, too."

Hinata's eyes shot open, but they eased down quickly. "Naruto, I never got to dance at the party tonight."

"Hinata, would you grace me with your presence on the floor?" She smiled and turned. He had his arm outstretched to her and was bowing slightly. She gently placed her fragile hand in his and they danced together under the moonlight, with a million stars twinkling above.

(A/N: Yeah, so I don't think it's that good. But it's my first oneshot so don't be mean!)


End file.
